heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was once a teacher and school founder with Charles Xavier, but left when he could not walk the same peaceful line that Xavier wanted. He went into isolation away from the human world, but then the Xavier school exploded. He is coming back into society. To some, he is seen as a Freedom Fighter defending mutants from a world that hates and fears them. To others, he is a terrorist waging a conflict against the proper authorities. Background Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was born in Poland in the 1930s.He was of Gypsy decent and as such was rounded up to Warsaw in 1941 after the Nazis invaded Poland. He grew older in the Jewish Ghetto of Warsaw as one more of the "undesirables" of the Third Reich. When the ghetto was dissolved and everyone was shipped to Auschwitz, Magnus went as well. He saw his family and friends mass murdered in the camp. He was only saved when his mutant ability saved him instinctively when it crushed the bullet meant for his head. He was thrown into the mass grave with what was left of his people and only his force of will was able to get him out of there with any sense of sanity. In the camps, Magnus met Magda and, despite the hardships, they fell in love or at least found a partnership that allowed both of them to survive. As the war was coming to an end, many of the guards fled before the Soviet Army could find them in the camp. Magnus and Magda escaped into Poland. They married and eventually came to live within Russia itself. They had a daughter named Anya. Probably due to the hardships of the camp and a mild case of hepatitis, Magnus's mutant powers did not truly surface until he was an adult. As they began to develop, he hide them from the world as he knew how society viewed those that were different. The day came when Magnus used his power in public. His boss was cheating him of his wages, and Magnus took a crowbar to him. As Magnus feared, the people of the town reacted with hate and fear. They set his house afire with little Anya still inside. Still not a master with his power, Magnus was held outside and forced to watch as his house burned and his child died. As she died, the anger fueled him and Magnus turned his powers against his captors. He brutally murdered them. Magda saw him do this and ran in fear. Magnus took his little girl into the woods to bury her. As he finished, soldiers came and tried to put down the dangerous man. For the first time, Magnus used his powers in cold precision and exterminated the soldiers. Magnus became a bit of a vagabond and wandered the Europe and the Middle East. He came upon Charles Xavier. The two fell into deep philosophical debates about the existence of a super race, Homo Superior. Magnus was convinced that such a race would exterminate the Homo Sapiens so that it could survive. Xavier was convinced that the two could learn to coexist. When a former Nazi attempted to find a cache of gold in the area where they were, Xavier and Magnus discovered that they were each a member of this hypothetical race of Homo Superior. They took the gold for themselves to help found a school to train and protect mutants as they began to appear in society. The two of them worked together for some time. They found new ways to find mutants. They worked out training and education curriculum. It soon became apparent, however, that there was a strong philosophical divide between the two of them. Magnus was convinced that humanity would turn on the mutants eventually. He felt they would first try to use them and if that failed, they would try to exterminate mutantkind. Magnus believed that Xavier simply would not go far enough in protecting the students or teach them the real lessons about life. The split eventually became too much. Shortly after the first full class of students had made their way through the courses, Magnus left to live in isolation and encourage any mutants who wished to remove themselves from a society which, he felt, had nothing to give him. When news of the destruction of Xavier's school reached Magnus, he was enraged. All that he had feared was apparently coming true. Humans had done exactly as he thought they might and destroyed a school which had posed no threat to them. He has come back to society. Mutants will be protected, and he would take a proactive approach to that protection. For some, he will come off as a Freedom Fighter as he battles for mutants against the government oppressors. For others, he is a terrorist fighting against the authorities for a cause that many will not believe in. Time will tell how the battle goes. MUX History Logs * 2011-08-08 - The Will of Charles Xavier - The government finally releases Charles Xavier's last will and testament. Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Moira MacTaggart, Erik Lehnsherr, and Cain Marko are the beneficiaries. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken Category:Villain